


cinnamon rolls (way too many of them)

by moo_lan



Series: KenHina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, KenHina Week, KenHina Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: in which Kenma works at a bakery and his cute regular orderswaymore cinnamon rolls than he probably should. [Bakery AU]KenHina Week, Day 4:Sugar/ Fluff/ Mythos
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (background), Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: KenHina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750420
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	cinnamon rolls (way too many of them)

**Author's Note:**

> i've just spent 20 freaking minutes formatting this. feast your eyes on these flawless (i hope) paragraphs.
> 
> uh, reverse!Sunshine in a Cup anyone? no? right, i'll just see myself out...

There is an orange-haired young man in their usual swarm of clients and he’s just ordered an ungodly amount of cinnamon rolls.

His companions seem utterly unfazed by this except for the shortest of them, who’s staring at him aghast, mouthing _Cannibalism_ as the boy munches on, oblivious.

With the third serving of dessert on his tray, Kenma makes his way to the table, narrowly avoiding one of Taketora’s stray ~~pieces of junk~~ _prized possessions_ forgotten on the floor. When he reaches their table, he meets the sunny boy’s gaze.

“You’re gonna die,” he announces, handing him his fifth and sixth cinnamon rolls and turning away. The boy is left to dumbfoundedly stare at his back.

“Kozume-san!” someone calls from behind the counter and he internally cringes. Leave it to Lev to shout when they’re only four to five meters apart. 

“Lev.” His voice comes out strained and shaking with barely restrained exasperation. “I told you _a million times_ to call me by my first name.” He shuts his eyes and sighs before turning to Lev to glare at him. “And please don’t shout.”

Momentarily scared, Lev is strangely silent for the next couple of seconds- that’s how long it lasts, since it’s _Lev_ and you really can’t expect Lev to just _shut up for a goddamn minute_.

“Kozu- Kenma-san, do you know Hinata?” the silver-haired nuisance inquires and Kenma’s torn between pure annoyance at the other and satisfaction at having finally learned his cheery regular’s name.

He settles for the former.

“Lev,” he grits out and menacingly turns to face him. “Do you want me to tell Yaku that you aren’t properly doing your job again?”

Face pale, Lev rapidly turns to take a client’s order. It seems that there is at least one thing -or person, in this case- that manages to keep him in line. A relief, really. The boy’s a walking disaster.

And he proves that to be true by tripping on a dumbbell that Taketora has left on the floor; then crashing into Kenma and making him stumble. Closing his eyes, the blond can only hope that his contact with the newly-polished floor (courtesy of Yaku) won’t hurt that much.

It does. Hurt, that is.

Groaning, Kenma sits up and rubs his forehead. He’s feeling dizzy, but not dizzy enough for the glare sent Lev’s way to fail to chill the other’s blood in his veins.

Oh, Lev is doomed now.

“Lev.”

Kenma’s voice comes out calm and maybe that’s why Lev’s looking this terrified. Untangling his ridiculously long limbs from the mess he’s made, the half-Russian stands up and avoids his gaze.

Kenma’s prepared to stand up and, with a broom, chase the other up a tree the way usually Lev (unintentionally) does to cats, but he doesn’t get the chance to. 

There’s a hand extended to help him up and Hinata’s crouched in front of him, eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Kenma’s heart thunders and he gulps.

“You ok?” the sunny boy in front of him inquires and Kenma’s finding it difficult to muster a response. Luckily for him, the other continues speaking. “That was a pretty nasty fall, Lev really is clumsy sometimes.”

Clumsy? _Clumsy?_ Lev was a freaking catastrophe with spindly legs and a wide grin. A _catastrophe_ , not just _clumsy_.

But Hinata’s smiling at him as he pulls him to his feet, maybe Kenma isn’t _that_ mad at Lev.

“Thanks,” he murmurs, finally managing to find his voice.

“Oh!” exclaims Hinata and Kenma jolts, surprised by the sudden increase in volume. “I’m Shouyou by the way- Shouyou Hinata!”

“Kenma.” He looks up at the other to find him staring. The smile seems frozen on his lips, and it’s just now that the blond is hit by how cute the other actually is.

“Shouyou!” shouts the short one Kenma had noticed before. “We should get going!”

No response. Shouyou is still staring at him, as if searching for words.

“ _Hinata_!” calls someone else and the ginger flinches. “Are you coming, dumbass?”

This time, Shouyou lets go of Kenma’s hand - which he hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding- to look behind him.

“I’m not a dumbass, Stupidgeyama! I’m coming!”

With an apologetic smile at Kenma and a small “Bye,” he’s out of the door and running after his friends.

Kenma’s left feeling confused, in the middle of the mess Lev had made when falling. A mess which Yaku is totally going to be mad about if Kenma tells on Lev.

Which he will.

  
  
  
  


“Kenma!” The call is cheerful and so very bright it can belong to only one person.

“Shouyou,” replies the blond, turning to face the newcomer.

They haven’t had that many customers today. In fact, Shouyou is the first one in about two hours; not that Kenma minds it. Too many people never fail to make him uncomfortable- sometimes he regrets letting Kuroo convince him to take this job.

Speaking of which, where _is_ the smirking fiend? His absence usually is caused by one of two things:

  1. He’s making out with his latest conquest. (gross)
  2. Or, he’s planning something that Kenma will _surely_ be mad about.



Kenma’s really, _really_ hoping for Case Number 1. Even if seeing his best friend making out has left him traumatized for god knows how long (probably for life), the second option always makes the blond want to punch his best friend.

And not good-naturedly.

“Chibi-chan, hello!” greets Kuroo, and what Kenma wouldn’t give right now for a lightning bolt to strike the black-haired boy straight in the head and knock him out for _only one minute, please it’s not_ **_that_ ** _much_. “What brings you here?” He’s grinning.

There’s still time for a thunderstorm to begin out of nowhere, but Kenma must abandon all hope now, because Kuroo’s staring at him with his eyes glinting in that way that, for their whole lives, has warned the blond that a shitstorm is about to burst into existence. It seems that whatever deity is up there, it has mistaken Kenma’s plea for a “thunderstorm” and handed him a fledgling “shitstorm” instead.

“I came here to buy my sister some cake,” replies Shouyou, smiling as he inclines his head in the direction of a miniature and feminine version of him, who’s half-hiding behind him, half-glaring at all of them.

“Oh?” Kuroo seems to forget whatever he’s been planning when he notices the small figure. He bends down to smile at the small kid. It looks incongruous and Kenma tries not to look at the weirdly good-natured smile on his best friend’s face. “And who are you?”

“I’m Natsu Hinata!” the kid belts out, her small frame slightly trembling with the flurry of emotion. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Natsu-chan,” Kuroo smiles and Kenma doesn’t know if he’d rather gag or smile at the cuteness of his -frankly- idiotic best friend. “I’m Kuroo.”

“Your hair looks weird,” observes Natsu and she steps out from behind her amused-looking big brother to take a closer look at it. “You should brush it.” Shouyou stifles a snicker.

Kuroo laughs the comment off, but Kenma can see him self-consciously rub the back of his head, ruffling it even more.

Natsu suddenly breaks into an excited smile, and the view is so cute it actually hurts.

“Can I fix your hair?” she loudly asks, her voice bordering on a screech as she leans forward, bouncing enthusiastically.

“Uh.” Kuroo looks hesitant, but Natsu’s smile thaws his hesitance. “Sure.” He smiles.

They settle into a small booth, Kenma and Hinata on one side and Kuroo and Natsu on the other, so the girl could _fix_ his hair. Kenma snickers, momentarily forgetting about Shouyou’s presence by his side.

“Should we film this?” asks Hinata in a whisper, as though scared an increased volume would startle the two. Kenma’s beginning to feel as though they’re observing wildlife, not his best friend and Shouyou’s smaller sister.

“Way ahead of you,” the blond whispers back, smiling as he tightens his hold on the phone. This video will be useful in the future if Kuroo decides to be Kuroo and do something meddlesome again.

On the other side of the table, Kuroo winces as Natsu forcefully tugs at a particularly obstinate lock of hair. Barely managing to stifle his laughter, Kenma steals a glance at Shouyou.

The boy is fondly staring at his little sister, a small smile having made its way to his lips. A weird tremor pokes at Kenma’s gut, and maybe he’s eaten something weird because why else would he be staring at Shouyou’s smile and feeling butterflies in his stomach?

Yeah, that must be it. That damned Lev has messed around with his food, surely that’s the cause.

Fifteen minutes and three ribbons later, Kenma, Shouyou, and Natsu are staring at the product of the girl’s hard work. To Kenma, Kuroo looks like a pained rhinoceros. He’s gingerly patting at his scalp, more than a couple of strands of hair probably having been torn right out of the sensitive skin. Kenma’s trying really hard not to laugh- he has the feeling that Natsu would feel insulted.

Shouyou is having no such qualms. He’s been laughing for two minutes straight now -- it started off as a chuckle, then evolved into a hearty roar of laughter. Natsu’s glaring at him, but he doesn’t notice it because he’s too busy wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“Nii-chan, don’t be mean!” She’s probably attempting to use laser eyes on him, with the way she’s staring. He doesn’t stop laughing. “I’ll tell Mom!” she threatens.

At once, Shouyou falls silent.

“Natsu, are you done tying his hair? Poor Kuroo-san must’ve lost like half of it,” he says and it’s clear he’s struggling not to laugh.

Natsu huffs, indignated.

“Oh, come on, Natsu; don’t be mad!” She crosses her arms, still pouting. Shouyou’s starting to look a bit apprehensive. “...What if I buy you _two_ cakes?”

Instantly brightening up, the girl nods and darts to the display case. She has to stand on her tiptoes to properly see all of the cakes and Shouyou huffs a small puff of laughter before lifting her a few centimeters off the ground to let her see properly.

Really, something must be very wrong with Kenma’s stomach. This is the second time in half an hour it’s tightened like this.

Ignoring the weird feeling, Kenma circles the counter to stand on the other side of it. Natsu seems to have decided on her cakes. She points them out to her brother, whose jaw falls open when he sees her choices.

“Natsu… These are whole cakes. When saying cakes, I meant _slices_ , not the whole freaking gateau!”

The girl doesn’t budge. In the end, Shouyou buys two whole cakes for her, wincing as he sees the two large boxes and the amount owed.

“Oh my god, Mom’s gonna kill me for buying you all this stuff…”

There is no response from his sister and he just pales as he picks the boxes up, weakly waving goodbye and making his way outside.

  
  
  
  


Summer has always been bothersome to Kenma, with the unrelenting heat, his perpetually sticky skin, the way his hair sticks to the nape of his neck and he needs to tie it back, uncovering his face and making him feel vulnerable and exposed. But maybe, just maybe, it’s going to be different this time around, because Shouyou Hinata is in his shop and it’s Shouyou wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt, and Kenma feels truly blessed.

When tying his hair back, it always comes as kind of a shock how wide his field of vision actually is. Not only can he see the left side of the cake shop, where Yaku is berating Lev once again, but he can also notice, on the right side of the room, the way that Shouyou’s eyes have been following him all day.

...Could it be? No, he can’t just assume that.

Maybe there’s something on his face, and Shouyou is just too nice to tell him. Or maybe-

“Kenma, are you listening?” Kuroo seems mildly annoyed, but mostly amused. That kind of grates against Kenma’s nerves.

Well, he doesn’t need to admit to not having paid attention to any words that have come out of Kuroo’s mouth in the last… he doesn’t know how long it’s been. Whatever.

“Yeah.”

“So you agree?” He’s probably grinning and Kenma definitely can’t back down now.

“Yeah.”

“Ok, then what do you say we invite them this weekend?” This time, Kuroo’s definitely grinning.

Kenma is very confused. Conflicted between saying “Huh?” and “Yes.”

“I guess that’s ok,” he replies, trying to seem uninterested while fidgeting with his phone’s case.

Kuroo sees right through it, but says nothing- just smirks. Which, of course, pisses Kenma off, but it’s too late now and there is no way he will give this menace the satisfaction of admitting to anything right now.

A loud chime breaks the silence that’s settled between them- when, Kenma has no idea- and Kuroo takes out his phone to check who’s calling. Grinning, he picks up.

“Hey, Boku-bro! [...] Yeah, I told him. [...] He said he’s ok with it. [...] Yeah, I know! [...] Right? [...] Ok, see you then!”

He hangs up, grinning at Kenma widely enough for the blond to realize he’s just played right into his best friend’s hands.

Sighing, he slumps into the seat next to him and leans his forehead against the table.

“Yeah, I know,” he mutters, not needing to look at Kuroo to know what expression the other’s wearing. He turns his head to glare at his friend. “So, what have I agreed to?”

“Monopoly night at Bokuto’s.”

Not _that bad_ , weirdly enough.

“Shouyou and his friends are coming too.”

Kenma doesn’t know how to reply to that.

  
  
  
  


“They say he’s never lost a game of Monopoly,” whispers Shouyou, leaning forward conspiratorially. “Like, _ever_.”

“Some think that he’s made a deal with the devil,” butts in Nishinoya, his eyes focused on the boy in question as he speaks. Akaashi seems very bored. Not like someone who’s sold his soul to Lucifer for less time in jail (where Nishinoya’s been spending his last four turns and Bokuto his last two).

There is a startled gasp and everybody turns to stare at the source. Bokuto’s pointing at something out the window and they turn to look in that direction.

Unsurprisingly, when they look back at where they’ve been previously sitting, the board’s been mysteriously overturned and Bokuto’s guilelessly staring at them, while simultaneously staring surprisedly at the ruined game.

“Oh no!” he unconvincingly exclaims, not-so-subtly poking Akaashi at the same time.

“Oh my,” the other deadpans. “I wonder how this has happened. What a disaster.”

Bokuto seems strangely proud of Akaashi’s support. The latter just wants to go to sleep; his finals have just ended, and he hasn’t slept in what feels like (and probably really is) two months.

“I’m hungry,” someone says and of course everyone instantly realizes that they all are, indeed, famished.

“Should we order something?”

“Yeah, I guess… But dessert’s really bad at all the places that are closeby.”

“Then it’s lucky that we work at a bakery, isn’t it?” It’s Kuroo and Kenma can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Do you even bake, Kuroo?”

“Nah, but Kenma does.”

Ten pairs of eyes turn to the blond, who shrinks under the pressure.

“Uh,” he hesitates. “Ok? I guess I can make dessert?”

“We can’t let him do it on his own!”

“Yeah, someone should help him.”

“You do it, Shouyou!”

“Eh, me?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, ok. I’ll come and help you, Kenma!”

And that is how Shouyou and Kenma have ended up, alone, in Bokuto’s kitchen. Baking, most would say, but the blond would disagree. What they were doing could, at _most_ , be described as trying to bake. Emphasis on _trying_.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to let Shouyou anywhere near a kitchen… they were very wrong. The boy is a disaster. Not as bad as Lev, but still. Who even manages to get cookie dough in their hair _when they aren’t even baking cookies?_ Where did he get it from? When did it end up there? 

Neither of them have any clue.

After that, they decide that it’s probably a sensible idea not to let Shouyou near the mixer. Not even a three-meter radius would be acceptable. The boy is banned from using any potentially messy kitchen utensils, which proves to extend to spatulas too( _how has he even succeeded in getting it up there; it shouldn’t even fit!_ ).

A couple of discussions about food later, Shouyou’s lack of cooking skills terrifying Kenma, the ginger is banished from the protective zones and into dangerous territory once more: next to the stove.

“You… You really don’t know how to start a stove?” Kenma is trying really hard to keep his incredulity in, but he’s probably failing, judging by the expression on Shouyou’s face.

“My mom never let me. Said I’m incapable of not, uh, being messy.” The spatula’s location is proof enough of that. “When I moved out in college, it was a bit late.” A laugh. “Not that anyone ever cooks there. We all survive on cup noodles and instant ramen.”

“...You’re not getting out of here until you cook an edible omelet. _Then_ , we can get on to making the dessert.”

  
  
  
  


“Shouyou, you should really try to eat less of these.”

Tenth cinnamon roll in his mouth, Hinata just stares at him as he continues chewing.

“You’ll get a heart attack.”

An incomprehensible hand gesture being his only response, Kenma has to give up and let the boy choose his own death. At least he’ll be able to say he’s lived life to its fullest. Shouyou is probably three quarters of their cinnamon roll sales.

“Kenma!” calls Shouyou from behind him, making the blond turn. Hinata’s face is slightly red, and Nishinoya is poking him in the ribs in what he probably thinks is a subtle gesture. “Can I… Can I talk to you for a second? Outside?”

“Sure,” replies the blond, trying to keep the hope from seeping into his voice.

Summer is still in full swing outside, and it only takes a couple of moments for Kenma to wish he were back inside. Ah, the luxury of air conditioning! How they haven’t been properly appreciating it!

“Kenma,” says Shouyou, who’s suddenly in front of him and holding his hands. When did _that_ happen? “I need to tell you something.”

Confession? Maybe? Kenma’s still afraid of getting the wrong impression.

“I’m listening.” Should he have been more gentle? But no, it seems it’s worked; Shouyou is starting to speak again.

“I, uh.” He scratches at the back of his neck and Kenma’s afraid that he’ll just stop there. Maybe the heat is starting to get to him, because he really wants to go back inside where he won’t be sweating like this; maybe it’s the heat that’s making him blurt out the words:

“Shouyou, I like you.”

Hinata seems surprised for a moment, then he breaks out into a smile. “I like you too, Kenma!”

Sunlight and heat are wreaking havoc on the nape of Kenma’s neck, but, for now, he feels above things like these.

Just for now.

**Author's Note:**

> an open ending again, you say? i'm becoming predictable, you say?  
> well, you're not wrong ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
